


Duet Et Trio

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Friendship, Human to Pokemon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Joshua is a bit mean, Joshua-centric, Legendary Pokemon, Male-Female Friendship, Past Character Death, Reckless Joshua, Spoilers, Time Travel, fixing friendships, poor neku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Trouble brews in the Unova region! Is there anyone who can figure out the cause and stop it? Meanwhile, a powerful spirit enters the world of pokémon in search of a newly transformed and lost, companion. Perhaps, in this new world, will Joshua fix his broken relationships along the way? Good thing Iris and friends know a thing or two about friendship!
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Music Key

Castelia is a city full of hope surrounded by dreams. A big city, surrounded by skyscrapers and the desire to reach the sky. In this beautiful city, countless people and pokemon lived and thrived. The region of Unova, a place of opportunity and achievements.

Not her. Oliver had been excluded her whole life. From the dreams, the race, the very joys of finding yourself had never been in her reach.

"Veon?" Her sister's sylveon was the only one who bothered. He was the one to drag her out of the water when no one had noticed. It's far too late for anyone to notice a drowning girl at the docks at this time. The night sky had surrounded everywhere in shadow. The lights near the water weren't enough. She had been reckless but not her friend. A moving blob of snow and rose. It's easy to reach out and pet his fur because his colors are easy to spot. It's okay, it's _okay..._ "Eon!"

The desperate nuzzle of warmth and fur made her fingers twitch. Are these droplets? Her body is trembling from the cold but these drops of water feel warm like streaks on her face. Haha, she's been quite cruel to him, hasn't she?

"You didn't have to save me," He sure didn't, but if not, then he would be alone, wouldn't he? This poor sylveon birthed into a fairy type by _her_ hands rather than Kethan, her elder sister.

He was just as abandoned as Oliver was. No one in her psychic family wanted a fairy-type.

It's likely the reason why the two of them worked so well together. Her family didn't want her either, soon after her birth.

"I'm sorry," Ah, but that's not enough, is it? "Kethan never gave you a name, did she?" The drenched girl pulls the soft and snow pokemon close, stealing some of his warmth and breathing when he whines in concern. "Let's go home, okay? I think you deserve one, just like everyone else." She'll have to cover up this mess too. If anyone asks, she was playing in the water. Yes, that should work, shouldn't it?

"Veon…"

On the way back home, Oliver's foot accidentally hits a trash can judging by the sound. In the dead of night, the metal grates clash against her ears and she winced. A moment of quiet spreads and she stalks near the new array of colors just under the street lamps. No one is nearby, it seems. She would've heard some type of commotion...Huh? What _is_ that? That allure of hue despite the surrounding gray of the ground!

"Veon? Eon?"

"I don't know what these are either?" Her digits reach to the pile of fire and dark, the colors mushed together in some sort of pattern. Upon contact, she flinches, a spark tickling her fingertips. Oliver can't help but freeze up, unable to move as the feeling washes over her with a vicious vice. Her company gently taps her with a flat ribbon, and she snaps out of it.

"Wow," Oliver breathes. "These...These things," What _are_ they?

They were power. Control. A force crafted by the unknown.

Oliver came from a family of psychics. Her power may be the _weakest_ and maybe worthless but she can sense life-changing auras from these blurs.

"Kee," She breathes again, this time, feeling much more _alive._ "Kee, will you help me?" Let it be from his new name, the glow of his eyes she'll never properly witness, or her excitement, the sylveon bounces up and down in resolve. Oliver smiles as Kee nuzzles her leg affectionately and grabs her sleeve with a strip of fabric.

"Veon!"

That's a yes.


	2. Time Signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua doesn't do yoga, so he does what other all-powerful city spirits do. He plays with magic.
> 
> That never ends well.
> 
> Unfortunately, he drags someone else into it.

Whenever tension is too high and stress creates a mess, Joshua experiments with his powers. He channels a fabric of both time, reality and space, twisting the link to his desire. The source closely related to magic is summoned by the very city he monitors, fueled by the inhabitants and spirit which makes Shibuya. There is a saying that one can learn something new every day and this was incredibly accurate. The Composer came across several new threads he was able to tug to his side; a new blend. Joshua took to exploring his powers every other day since he was already up there in strength. He often fooled around when no one was near and the atmosphere was peaceful, influencing his raging mind.

Internal scarlet steams indicating red hot frustration, began to cool with the meditation-like activity. His inner-circuits flowed without issue as the visible teenager held his hands at a foot length away from his other set of fingers while he concentrated. A sphere of ghastly light had formed, growing much more solid by the second and pulsing by the minute. It was warm, Joshua would describe if he truly wanted to. A ball of hope, heat and fiery confidence. Similar to a star, the airless collection of light grew in luminosity as the Composer continued adding a few final strands.

Joshua will admit, he normally did not invest this much time in crafting major 'spells' or the like. He reached deeper than usual, likely snagging a couple of otherworldly strings for the cause. The mix gave several lone colors to the sphere of pale yellow, thin wispy lines loosely wrapped around the newly born magic. Joshua allowed himself a tiny twitch of the lips as he peered into his creation. With the previous memories with the Long Game and its strain, the silver-haired Composer knew this pleasant distraction was needed. To dive into his self-pity would be disastrous. There was no need to remain thinking of his proxy, who has outlived usefulness. That would be utterly pathetic of him. Why should these negative emotions continue to haunt the Composer if Shibuya was currently stronger and better than before? For now, he'll dispel this experiment and continue later. After a couple more minutes, this fiery heat brought Joshua a calm he didn't want to lose so quickly.

A high-pitched chime sharply disrupted his concentration, racing across his nerves with a vicious lash akin to a whip.

On reflex the sphere left his digits, flying toward his Producer who inconveniently decided to walk back into the empty cafe without warning. Joshua chokes, skewering a word of caution by shouting as swiftly as possible. Fortunately, his Producer hears the self-guarding words and ducks on instinct. Judging by the lack of grunt or gasp, the glowing sphere had escaped out the door without contact. No one else would be able to notice the unstable ball of light. There were many unsuspecting targets in the Composer's city.

"Sanae," Joshua begins because this had just become a mess. "I'm going out. And I _hope_ for your sake, the previous mess had been cleaned up." He doesn't stick around to hear his Producer's answer. His innards were already riled from the remains of irritation. As the Composer strolls along the streets in a normal frequency for the UG, his fingers patter across his phone to message what exactly had occurred in the cafe several minutes ago and why Sanae shouldn't be rude and open doors without knocking-No, Joshua doesn't care if the cafe doesn't belong to him. Knock, next time, and save a life. The Composer doesn't enjoy going off to fix his mistakes. It wasn't the most jovial occasion.

Streets buzzed with life and chatter matching the frequency of driving cars. Shibuya was loud and plentiful as usual. To think the music had grown dull and corrupted not too long ago. Joshua would've stopped to observe the lively scene like he normally does (who doesn't pause to observe their work?) but admiration had long fallen off his priority list.

_If I were a mischievous ball of powerful light, based on the caster's emotions where would I be?_

Joshua ponders about his idea before visiting several places. First, the Hachiko statue, but such had turned out to be a bust. A hot spot for Noise spawning grounds but lacking his target. Another possible spot was the ramen place, but Joshua had retreated once he saw Prince surrounded by his fans. The circling was an intimidating sight with those rabid obsessed people. Joshua himself wonders how Prince can keep up with the chaos attracted. Oh well, the Composer had only been mildly enticed with the ramen place. Now, it was far too busy for his current liking. Joshua mentally marked the area off the list.

The next visited area was the river close to the sewer, but the missing spell was nowhere to be found. Frustration clawed at his skull but Joshua hid it with a well-oriented smile. There were a couple of other places, however, the silver-haired teen decided to visit the spot which started the Long Game in the first place.

Colorful graffiti stood tall with all its beauty, hues, shapes, and chaos. CAT's work was still considered highly appreciated in Shibuya citizens' eyes. The clean mural held the fresh respect from most and genuine interest from the rest. Joshua approached and gazed at the horizontal work art from left to right.

 _Not here,_ Joshua hums in acceptance. _Time to go, then._ Hand in one pocket and the other holding his phone, the Composer of Shibuya halts upon seeing a familiar orange-haired boy walk past him. Violets dart to follow his former proxy's movements as Neku comes to a stop a few feet away from the currently invisible Composer. Seconds drag on as Neku takes the time to look at the classic craft plastered on the walls. He looks passive but not upset. Still, what kind of moron returns to where they had previously been murdered?

Is Neku waiting for something? What could it be?

Joshua finds himself staring for a lot longer than he should, coming back to his senses with a vigorous shake of the head. "Well," He muses to himself and turns heel. "I suppose it's not any of my business, is it?" And begins walking away from the mural containing memories of pain, bloodshed, and twisted fun.

His heels stumble and abruptly dig into the concrete as the music in Shibuya grows _forte_ enough to attract his attention. The missing sphere descends like a stray volleyball, spiked by matters unknown and approaching _fast._ The spell's target was easy to pick out, a simple dreamer watching the art. There was no one else present. Joshua was in the air before he realized his feet had moved, hands stretched to slam the ball of light away from his ex-proxy.

The sphere harmlessly falls through the Composer and strikes Neku in the back. The teenager wearing headphones shouts in a mixture twist of pain and surprise as the sphere breaks into nothing, causing the boy to fall onto his hands and choke on his breath. Neku wheezes and shuts his eyes tightly, likely trying to calm himself down from the magic radiating down his nerves. His method wasn't working, the Composer could tell, as Neku's breathing became erratic and unstable.

Joshua lands on two feet without a sound. Wordlessly, he deceases his frequency and kneels next to his former...Partner. A hand was used to gently rub the other's back, warmth under his fingers a mere thought as the severity of the situation smacked Joshua in the face. "Breathe, Neku." He says curtly, holding a straight face when panicked blue hues shot over to him. Utter disbelief, the living boy likely thought Joshua himself was a hallucination. A pleasant thought on its own. "Deep breaths. One...Two…"Still, the other mustn't lose consciousness. Not here and certainly not now.

Neku grunts, gritting teeth like crushing salt on rough surfaces. "Hurts," He manages out before hacking a glob of spit to the concrete ground.

"I know," Joshua murmurs, averting his eyes from the salvia but continued to soothe the orange-haired boy with quiet musings about art, music, and coffee. "Oh Neku," He breathes, nearly breathless in tone. "You end up in the worst situations. With, or without me, it seems." The other was already glaring at him. Wonderful. What a nice reunion, this was. "Do you ever wonder if bad luck follows you around?" Of course, the Composer won't be saying this entire episode was his fault. Not yet, Joshua did not intentionally aim at his former partner.

Any hint of a smile slips off his face as the Composer notices Neku's internal music has shifted. The root of the problem has shown itself to be stubborn, ingraining itself with his former proxy's natural order. New music notes decorated with rests and staccatos. A whole new key signature had forced its way into Neku's natural song. If anyone else had been hit with Joshua's little experiment, they would've died on the spot. Good thing Neku was a very imaginative person who went through Hell and back. Knowing an attempt on this new piece would be treading on thin ice, Joshua reaches and tugs on the desired section.

Neku _screams_ and Joshua calmly lets go. Thankfully, Neku quiets down again but not without a disturbed shudder.

 _What a parasite. You've only been there for a solid minute._ Shibuya's Composer internally seethes as he consoles the other for a little longer with calm words before giving the living boy distance. He had coddled the former Player long enough. Joshua exhales heavily and brushes back a strand of his silver hair. ...There was no way to currently reverse his work. Whatever was going to happen, _will_ occur, no matter the cost.

And worse? Anything could happen, from Neku becoming noise to Neku transforming into a powerful reaper with wings angled to match the universe. Joshua had not been holding back when he was pouring his knowledge, strength, and strings into one sphere. The part which concerned him more was the multiple threads he took from alternate worlds and dimensions. As said before, _anything_ can happen. Either way, Joshua will surely have his former proxy just _love_ him for doing this, for sure!

Please note his sarcasm. Joshua is far too exhausted for a day of fixing mistakes. He needs a vacation despite never having one. ...And that's a funny thought.

"J-Joshua," Neku mumbles, and the Composer hums. "Am I...Dying?" He rasps.

"Unfortunately, no." The other was coherent if he's able to make such an amusing face right after such a reply. Joshua smiles without regret. "You are, however, going through a change. I do not know what it may be but perhaps it's safer to find out now than later." Since Neku was in a lot of pain and all. "Focus on whatever you're feeling...And embrace it. Do not fret. I am not leaving, as you currently seem to need me like a child and their nightlight." Joshua taps his foot, not quite impatient.

"Tick tock, Neku. Shibuya is waiting." And unlike him, the city is not the type to wait on others.

Joshua quietly listens to the sharp intake of breath inhaled when Neku finally accepted the warped music brand. A flash of an ice-blue light matching the Composer's usual attacks assaulted unprepared eyes as Joshua blinks away the remaining dots. His phone poses as a camera as he watches the newly transformed Neku with puzzled thoughts.

In place of where Neku should be, was a new creature.

Joshua assumed the living boy had become some kind of rabbit. However, the colors and skeletal structures were completely incorrect. The 'rabbit' resided on the classification of bipeds, two cloud-like wings covered in the apricot fur surrounding the main body. Attached ears stretched sharp and high, shaded red-orange and providing paws(claws?) and feet with the same hue. Clearly, this new form was based on one of the many-dimensional strings Joshua had grasped when he concentrated.

Joshua felt a smirk slide over his mouth and didn't bother holding his smugness back. "I see you've been blessed with tiny fangs. How ferocious." His taunt was greeted by the 'rabbit's' glower and round, sky-blue eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you'd make a perfect bunny in a magician's show." The Shibuya Composer keeps a smile and kneels to meet the fallen transformed Neku on the ground. The bunny-like creature tries to pick himself up but collapsed back on the concrete. The Composer coos.

"Now then...How to turn you back," Joshua muses and reaches to lift the peculiar creature. Neku dives away from him, stumbling plump-stubs for legs, then falling on his back with an adorable cry. If his smile widened, the newly transformed Neku didn't react. "Oh? What's this? Don't you _trust_ me, Neku?" The Composer hums with mirth dotting his tone. He'll admit, this was a little less horrible than he thought this mess would be. "I know it's been a year, but surely you haven't changed your mind about me so quickly, hm?" He coos and promptly snatches Neku into his arms despite the alarmed squeak. While Joshua is merciful, he's certain the other was visible. If anyone passed by, they'd see the weird creature and likely send animal control or something of those lines.

There's no fighting the Composer on this. Precautions are good to have. Besides, his former proxy is currently like a fluffy stuffed animal. Is there anything else to do but hold the rabbit choose and shield him from any passersby? Call the silver-haired teenager greedy, he wasn't in a hurry to let anyone else see his former proxy like this.

"Ow. Quit struggling, Neku." Joshua scolds despite the Enjoying-This-Too-Much smirk on his face. The 'rabbit' was scratching at his exposed arms in either panic or irritation. If the Composer wasn't himself, there would surely be red lines on exposed arms. That wouldn't do, not at all. "You don't want to be caught red-handed by the living, do you? Unless you prefer pet adoption or living as a lab rat for the rest of your existence…" Those were apparently magic words, resulting in Neku to cease struggling. A wave of satisfaction fell between the Composer and his music. "Good." Joshua practically purred.

A wave of quiet began to set in, the area nearly silent if it weren't for nearby activity and their participants. Passerbys did not notice anything strange, catching sight of the silver-haired teenager on his knees and assuming he was observing the art differently. It wasn't their business nor did many go out their way for random teenagers alone near the memorable mural piece. Some strange children practically _worshipped CAT's_ work. And so, not a single person passing the area thought much of the crouched boy.

"Hey, Neku," Joshua can't say he imagined this meeting with the living boy. Much less a reunion like this. "I'll admit, your entire transformation? I take complete credit," Que the stiffening ball of fluff. "Yes. All me. I suppose it isn't all too surprising considering our relationship." His violet eyes glint with the dim rays of sunlight. "Pleasure to see you again, Dear. At least this time you're not shackled to the Game, yes?"

Joshua dared to catch sight of the 'rabbit's' expression. This strange creature was capable of demonstrating basic human emotion, blue mirrors filled with heavy annoyance and quite a dose of contempt. True Neku basics. The Composer holds back a snort, turning his head to meet the colorful shapes on the wall in front of them. "I wonder how we're going to revert your form to normal." Joshua muses, up for teasing the person he's been deprived of. "If not, I could always add a rabbit bed and food bowl by my many fish, isn't that appealing?" He chimes then blinks owlishly when Neku slammed a red-orange claw on the Composer's chest. His transformed former partner looked furious, obviously not quite understanding the joke as much as Joshua himself.

He began to chuckle until both Neku's little claw-paws released a sort of enzyme through touch. Joshua blanched as he was abruptly filled with heat. His insides felt overly warm and the unnatural comfort shot them both several levels into the UG without effort. Violet eyes dart to Neku in a rare moment of frosty panic, the other is just as frightened, unaware of what was happening and unable to stop whatever process had begun. Ambition exploded within the Composer and Joshua struggled to conjure any thoughts. His fingers trembled at the very radiation running through his core, tossed with the overwhelming pressure of _power-_

His mind is hazy. Joshua murmurs mindless prayers belonging to the city. His wrist flicks like a pen on paper.

The world shatters, and both 'rabbit' and Composer fall into an unknown rift.

Through his burning senses, Joshua is able to realize wherever they're falling into is dangerous. He is no stranger to the crashing music of conflict and mindless violence in music. His jumbled mind creates a solution and his arms toss Neku to the other side of the rift's stream, the different ripples blending with a calmer piece.

Joshua barely hears Neku's squeaky-like shriek before the familiar blare of white overtakes all senses, his former proxy long gone and separated from Joshua's side.

 _Good,_ His mind swarms in satisfaction as he falls into this new world.

The Composer himself then crashes head-first into deep water, sinking into the dark depths of a sorrowful sea.

Bubbles escape his mouth as Joshua doesn't fight the gravity tugging him downwards at a vicious pace. The energy from before had lifted its curse, and Joshua was left with stinging needles for arms and legs. As he descended deeper, the Composer could only muse a few choice words to himself.

_It's a good thing I do not need to breathe._


	3. Another's Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua spends some time in the new world's past and makes a unique friend. He does not expect to see it again, no, but he'll allow the company until it's time to leave.

The Composer of Shibuya is closely tied to his city. It's easy to tell when the connection is muted and his bearings left bare as if the spirit was naked in this new place. Joshua knows he's on a time limit, as great power comes with immense responsibility. He is currently being carried by gravity in the water of a new world; Joshua inspecting his surroundings with shut eyes and senses aware. This was easiest to stretch his awareness across the area to search for safety and enemies.

Be it bad luck or his occupation to attract, Joshua could sense faded music and the broken pieces belonging to people who once lived. Their time of death wasn't too long ago, merely hours before he appeared. Anything else had been wiped by a great power, likely the very current Joshua was currently locked in. He could sense little to no life in the surrounding area aside from the aquatic creatures swimming about.

Those creatures weren't quite fish, not the kind the Composer usually dealt with back at his place. Still, those strange 'fish' actively avoided him, and so Joshua saw no reason to give them the time of day. The music notes of these creatures were stronger than the weaker fishes Joshua knew of. He would rather not deal with unsavory interactions with beasts. Trusting instincts was a good way to survive, at least the beings avoiding him _knew_ the lone 'human' floating in the water was just as(definitely more) lethal than the rest of them.

With a kick of the legs, Joshua recovered a proper swimming stance and climbed. He broke the surface quickly, spitting water and going over the strong silence of _death_ in the background. The Composer was confident any survivors would have long drowned by now, held at the bottom of the current due to heavyweights of sorts. Lazy violets spotted pieces of buildings floating in the sea with him. Debris, then. Destruction had killed some and dragged others to their watery doom. These dark waters held a faint smell of a metallic substance but the silver-haired teenager would like to think he did not enjoy a late-night swim in blood-water.

Joshua could wonder what happened here, _or_ he could get back to looking for his former partner. Poor Neku left alone in who knows _where._ If the Composer landed in the aftermath of a massive tragedy, then he could only dread what the living boy (now rabbit) popped into. Still, Neku's music had changed into a creature of power and the former proxy was not an alien to strength. Neku will learn how to defend himself. If not, well...Perhaps the other will think of something.

 _Hold on,_ Curious violets flicked east, a drifting piece of green floating with the familiar notes of _life_ weakly repeating itself to stay firm. Joshua observed as the current rocked the big slab of stone, tossing the part inches into the air before catching the material with its surface-waves. The Composer managed to catch sight of a...Living doll(?) slumbering on the saving grace. _I suppose it's not the weirdest sight I've seen._ He muses and pushes his arms and legs to swim forward without effort.

The adorable doll containing unique music held a peculiar structure. Barred hair containing light-blue dots for music notes, a black-piece near the mouth to indicate a microphone, and the _Treble Clef_ as a hairpin. It also wore a dress-like fabric designed for performance, judging by the single-colored line in the middle for effect. Joshua pondered if he'd manage to build such a creation in Build-A-Bear workshop and the like. The doll's appearance did not attract the Composer, however, it was the graceful notes pushing on without fail.

This living doll's music had been wholly abused beyond its uses. Joshua could tell through the repeats, an increased pace and slamming of notes. There was a desperate grace to the tune, knowing there were no other music bars to listen to. Most living creatures in the vicinity have been wiped out. And yet, the music blared and the doll continued to hang on. It looked for someone, _anyone_ to latch onto, and the music played its loudest to find one who fits the bill.

The Composer found this admirable. From his point of view, this living doll manipulated its music in cries for help. While unconscious, the weakened being wanted to live. Not everyone could commit such a feat, and Joshua found himself a little intrigued by what else this creature could do with the very tunes of life he's been studying himself.

The Composer's fingers reached out, his music brushing across the doll's.

He was promptly greeted by a new tune, a song of sorrow slamming against his core like the very waves he currently swam in. The Composer nearly jolted, violet eyes flickered to the living doll who weakly opened their ice-blue mirrors to watch him. Joshua stared back, his mouth curving into an upturned smile as his hand traps a strand of hair between digits. A prickle of noticeable fear caused the creature's music to stutter but not shy away from the stronger piece in front of it. Those new sets of eyes did not move nor did the living doll's form move from the peculiar debris trap.

 _Well, aren't_ you _sensitive?_ The silver-haired person mused.

"Howdy," Joshua greeted, observing the watery waves for what it's worth. A sea of death isn't entirely uncommon but the event was still traumatizing to most. "It appears we're both at an impasse. I'm lost, and you're stuck. Considering the circumstances," The living doll could understand his speech. Good. Joshua knew the bipedal creature was intelligent based on its music. "I believe we should work together for a little while. Agreed?" He had ulterior motives but nothing harmful. No reason to decline his offer.

"Melo…" The living doll rasped, closing its eyes.

Joshua frowned, "Much too exhausted to think properly, huh? No matter. I'll keep you alive long enough to take appropriate steps for survival easier." He had a goal to focus on after all. It'll take a little while but the Composer had already fallen here, to begin with. A place to concentrate would be perfect for him to search for what time his former proxy had landed in. This may take a few days or so, having to cut down attention for possible predators looking for a snack. The endgame for Joshua's time in this area is simple.

Find Neku and get back to Shibuya. A fair goal for someone who doesn't like too much action. And nothing was going to stop him from completing his goal.

Joshua mused if the living-doll-thing had a name. It could talk to an extent, which could keep a good company for a little while. His hands swept into the rhombus shape of debris, removing the creature from its clutches. This simple action took longer than the Composer thought, impatience causing his music to fuel psych in ripping the invisible strings trapping his new baggage. Two minutes later, Joshua's arms held the living doll and his hidden wings kept them afloat. Newly smashed pieces of peculiar debris began to separate from the water current.

Joshua observed the small humanoid's features before swimming forward with hidden wings, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

When the living doll woke up again, Joshua had already delivered them to solid ground. He had taken refuge at the edge of a growing forest with saplings, shrubs and grown grass. The Composer would've thought the peculiar doll would never wake if it weren't for the twitch in music. The tunes speak for itself, along with the being's curiosity and distrust toward him. No matter, such was natural to be suspicious of random strangers.

"Are you done with sleeping the day away?" Joshua hums, cross-legged and watching the night stars. Less pollution provided a rare sight, and while he preferred the sky of Shibuya, this scene of tiny skylights held its own magical charm. "Three days is long enough to rest, isn't it?" Joshua informs his current living baggage with a mocking hand. A colorful bird nearby announces its presence in the air by yelling a squawk close to a word.

The creature visibly flinched, taking this time to note the new surroundings. It had sat up from a spot on the grass, the indents in green trying to rise back into the flat pattern. The living doll finally rested its gaze on him and stared.

 _How interesting._ Joshua muses.

"I'd tell you where we are but I don't know myself." Joshua chimed, "I merely took a path and stuck to it. Our original area was much too wet to stay in after all." He leans forward, noting how uncomfortable the creature got. "I suppose I can grace you with a name since we're stuck together. You may call me Joshua." As everyone else does. "Do you have one, Little One? Or should I keep internally referring to you as Rag Doll?"

 _Ah._ The living doll had bristled, amusing the Composer further.

Joshua glanced away. "Well, that's fine. I wasn't expecting a reply," He pauses, allowing the silence to rile up the other's music.

"Melo...Etta. Meloetta!" The creature pointedly glared, music a complete mess and eyes burning.

Joshua frowned, "You can only speak one word or it's syllables?" The living doll didn't reply but its pale blue eyes spoke volumes. The silver-haired teen raised a hand to his chin. "That's...Troublesome." Yet not too bad of an issue. It just means their conversations will be one-sided. "I suppose I can call you Mel," His tease was likely too soon as the creature snapped with another sharp tone.

"Meloetta!"

Joshua holds back a snort. "Glad you agree." He smiles at Meloetta's disapproving stare. "My, I'm glad to have put this silly feud aside us as I saved your life and all. No worries, of course." The Composer didn't expect to see the creature deflate or have its music tighten in stress but he continued anyway. "I'm not your enemy here. Think of me as a passing traveler. I won't be here long." Joshua turns away to fix his posture.

"Etta?"

Joshua did not give the doll-like humanoid another glimpse. "You may even leave if you wish. Not that you'll get very far in your weakened state." He shifts and mediates to a quieter level. "For now, give me some time." And with that, he tunes in with the other strings of this world. Joshua briefly forgets about the creature watching him or the many chirps and chips of a growing forest. Hidden wings pluck and scan the worldly threads as the Composer carefully searches for wherever his former proxy could be. There are many possibilities and Joshua knows he has to check each one.

This whole process will take a while.

The nights in this area were freezing but the Composer was not spending them alone. Joshua can manage the temperature due to his extreme durability but the living doll was wracked with shivers and rubbing its arms to stay warm. Meloetta had not left since the conversation before. He does not know why but the comfort of another's music kept him satisfied. Catching sight of his current 'companion', the silver-haired teen brushed his fingers into his hair with a heavy exhale. The Composer knew Meloetta might freeze to death if nothing was done. The strange doll-like creature was fast asleep too. Joshua held theories Meloetta would be able to deliver a solid blow if they were attacked.

He didn't really want to wake to a frozen corpse, and so Joshua lowered his music to a gentle _Piano_ and approached with the confidence of a thousand heroes. As predicted, Meloetta did not wake. A mere shuffle of arms and legs from the breezy wind but otherwise not a hint of rising consciousness. Joshua observes her sleeping form with silted eyes. Still resting, unaware of the danger in sleeping in a freezing area with white smoke escaping each of its every breath.

...He expects a 'thank you' later. Joshua would only do this for two other people, one of whom was alive and presently lost as a butt-winged rabbit. The Composer of Shibuya had better things to do rather than keep a single being alive and listen to its pleasant Music of Legends. ...Or perhaps he did, yet, Joshua found this a ridiculous concept. There's not a single possibility for the Composer to be enticed by this little one's inferior musical piece.

Shibuya is the best song after all. Joshua should know, as he's the one to compose it.

There's not a single flat triplet within his sharp sixteenth-note patterns to chance his existent true budding hints of curiosity. Not at all.

Not even when Joshua purposely spent a decent amount of his power to heat himself and hold the frail doll close. Meloetta's tense shoulders cease as a peaceful expression breaks on its face. The creature's music noted falls into a relaxed purr on the ears, close to an original track yet drifting off into the category of delightful music.

 _Though I'll say,_ Joshua briefly lost himself to the creature's soothing tune. His violet eyes sluggishly blink as he remains alert to their surroundings. He is reminded of Home as the stars above twinkle in and out of sight. _You're certainly pleasant to listen to._

More than most at least.

* * *

"Etta! Mel! Mel!" Meloetta was attempting to show him its finds. It had dragged him about several yards to an older tree holding shade. The living doll often disappeared when he went off to focus but this time the doll came with...This? Why was it pointing at this stack of colors; what are those?

Joshua raised an eyebrow at the little pile of fruit, taking this sight in with a grain of salt. The sun was beaming down quite harshly today. These colorful fruits began stinging his eyes from sunlight rays. "Are these...For me?" He inquires, plucking a very-pink looking peach from the ground. He wipes the sphere on his shirt before giving the fruit a sniff.

Sweet, soft, and possibly tasty. The budding forest had some merit after all.

Meloetta performs a little dance on the ground, twirling and jumping before pausing to take a break. It pants quietly and sits on the grass with shut eyes. The very actions had sapped all the humanoid's energy. Joshua couldn't help but scoff before a thought came to him. So reckless and wasteful, really, What's the point in keeping Meloetta alive if the being was going to abuse his efforts?

"Careful now," Joshua cooed with a grin. "You might step on your foot. Or mine. Either way, we'll both be in trouble." Meloetta's stern glare never got old for the Composer, and so he merely snickers and turns away. Joshua hums, "Thanks for the food," Though he doesn't need it, and bites into the fruit.

His taste buds may be muted to a degree but Joshua could still detect a blast of flavor connected to pleasant sweetness. He finishes up the fruit in a couple of minutes and tossed another at the gifter. "I don't nearly need this much. You're the weakling out of the two of us," The Composer and creature know this is true, why is the living doll pouting? "But thank you." Joshua may or may not feel touched.

Meloetta's glare melted away and it smiled. The tiny humanoid clasped its black arms together and sat down with a head held high.

Joshua supposed the creature could take pride in pleasing him. He was a difficult person to impress, the Composer can easily admit. Legs once again crossed, violet eyes fall into a concentrated drip. He renews the process of search. His music had become somewhat accustomed to this world's strange strands. Joshua quickly learned the creatures on this planet had elemental powers to use in fights or survival. Most of these beings held human-level intelligence yet held on to instinct and other animal qualities.

A green bug with a splash of orange managed to escape a bird using the power of durable string. A fish with green scales along with a blue stripe matching eyes told of specialized evolution. He pondered if any of these creatures escaped his radar and reigned in his city. Joshua then crossed out the previous thought. These creatures were too peculiar not to detect.

"Meloetta," Joshua begins, able to focus on his one-sided conservation and thorough work. "How exactly did you end up in the middle of a massacre?" He casually drops, focused and multi-tasking.

Meloetta quickly froze up, and Joshua regretfully did not press further. He was only curious. Not that the Composer would be able to understand the humanoid's verbal communication in the first place, another reason why the topic was dropped. Only the music surrounding the green-'haired' being would provide a hint at an answer. Good to know the creature's intelligence has also brought about strong emotion. Meloetta's music had stuttered, shuddered and went on lockdown. Whatever friendliness the creature had decreased with hatred and sorrow.

"It must've given you quite a fright." Joshua switched worldly strings without breaking tempo. "Do you think perhaps you're the sole survivor?" In his defense, this was not pressing for answers related to what had occurred. "Quite the four-leaf clover you got there." He hums and relaxes into the grass as his eyes continue scouting for the needle in the haystack. These threads were ridiculously similar. Perhaps it was because of the many different creatures here.

"Melo," The living doll shivers, and the Composer remains impassive. "Melo!"

Joshua shifts. "This won't get us anywhere, will it?" He finds himself amused with Meloetta's quiet nod. "Very well then. How about we play a game as the day passes?" Knowing the other's attention has been grabbed, the silver-haired Composer flexes his hand, a couple of colorful pins falling to the grass terrain. "It's called Tin Pin. A...Unique game. You slam each other's pins out of the 'arena' and whoever's left standing, wins. Alright?" Simple times, simple rules.

Meloetta pokes at one of the fallen pins with its black limb, an arm with fingerless hands. The humanoid creature somehow picks up a familiar goldfish pin and holds the metal up and down. Nodding, the living doll looked over with traces of wonder. Perhaps Meloetta didn't mind trying new things. Not a bad trait.

Joshua watches the bipedal being put the pin-down but does not comment. He sets up the arena with a stick and borrows a pink pin of his own, Natural Puppy.

"Ready?" Joshua murmured, eyes half-lidded. A warm-up for the pros. "Go."

The metal _moved_ and the Composer blinks as his pin slides out from under his fingers and falls outside the arena line. The enemy pin felt cool against his palm as violets darted downwards to observe his current companion. Meloetta's eyes had gained a soft glow. The audacity and swift action fascinated him despite losing. "...I didn't know you had psychic powers." Joshua muses.

Meloetta seemed to smile at him.

"What else can you do?" Joshua questions before closing his eyes. "Oh, right." A language barrier. "I'm sure those skills would aid you in the future. I'm almost done with who I'm looking for." Joshua flexes his fingers. "Let's try again." Two could play a game of swipes. He'll up his game and trounce the new player with his psyche. Cleverly, of course, he wasn't sure if humans held similar powers.

For a strange creature, Meloetta has the potential for becoming a good Tin Pin Slammer. The living doll kept at it with moving pieces and attempts to dodge Joshua's every retaliation. Due to the Composer's previous training, Meloetta loses round after round since he's been practicing the game ever since he first observed the Tin Pin tournament with Neku.

Why bother playing the game when he and Neku no longer talk?

Perhaps the Composer was reliving the memories.

The world continued to turn as their final game came to an end, Meloetta exhausted and Joshua content with his pile of wins. Their plays had descended into the infamous act of gambling and so he had multiple berries in his lap. The living doll only had a couple of blue-colored berries in her hands. It was barely a snack.

Meloetta held a face of dejection, mouth open in a tiny gasp.

Joshua closed his eyes. "Oh my, whatever shall I do." He muses in increasing volume. "This is quite the feast. There's little possibility of someone my size finishing this group of fruit within ten minutes. Perhaps I should save it…?" He draws out the question, observing the other's twitching legs. "I've heard freezing fruit works best in preserving this time of year." Joshua chimes aloud.

"Melo!" Meloetta gaps, shaking its head in horror as if the very suggestion was a sin.

"Then I suppose throwing it all away would be the best option." Joshua's violet hues light up in solution. To add to the effect, he smiled to himself and then effortlessly dodged a tackle from the fast-moving doll. The being's expression matched one of yearning and panic. "I was kidding." The Composer easily mentioned. "You can have the rest. I'm full anyway. And you're the one to have found this loot regardless of my desire. I'll be turning in for the night. Good Night, Meloetta." He gives her a dismissive wave (is the creature feeling guilty?) before walking off to his designated spot to rest. He positions himself in the classic 'sleep while sitting up' to repel possible attacks. Joshua is alert, not asleep. In truth, he does not need to eat but rest, he must.

A whole full hour passes before the Composer shifts from an added warmth on his lap. This isn't new to him, and so Joshua allows the living doll to remain there. Meloetta has been sneaking closer to him each cold night but now it's routine. He allows it, only because the very event is amusing. Joshua tunes himself in the world's strings once again. He looks deep, predicting music values and more. A jolt of excitement blasts through his spine.

 _I can sense him._ Joshua tells himself in the haze of rest from searching all this time. He had not taken breaks despite the entertainment with Meloetta. Each moment was spent carefully going through the invisible threads of this world. His patience was at wit's end. Outside factors thankfully kept the Composer sane and the new revelation his troubles weren't for naught brought a wave of relief onto his very soul. He mentally thanked Meloetta for performing unneeded acts, which prompted him to be more patient with himself.

 _What a troublemaker._ Joshua mused to himself, the very air cool against his hair and skin. _He's further along this timeline._ The Composer hasn't seen any living humans since his arrival. They were likely scattered, as technology clearly wasn't advanced. This growing forest was very green and the sky currently lacked pollution judging by the allure of stars. Joshua rarely saw the twinkles of light from above in Shibuya and took the liberty to observe these sights as time passed. Beautiful, but not comparable to his city.

...He should hurry.

Joshua hated sitting around. Sanae was likely fretting over the missing Composer. What was going in his Producer's mind, Joshua wonders. Sanae was an adult, yes, old and perhaps even wise to a degree. However, he was known to be an impulse in dire circumstances such as the Long Game. If his Producer bothered to find them, what would the Fallen Angel do? Taboo Noise was one thing but who knows what else Sanae could come up with when pressured?

Joshua would rather not risk it.

He might come back to a transformed Shibuya, a whole Wonderland and _that_ is something Joshua can't stand for.

In the morning, he will take his leave. There is no need to stay here any longer. The Composer had found the link he had come for, now was the time to act and claim his prize.

"Melo…" The living doll hummed in its sleep, and Joshua closed his eyes once more. A twinge of emotion close to the creation of Noise tickled his innards. He focuses on everything else but the creature who had found solace in his company. Meloetta used him, and in tow, Joshua did the same. The latter was much more fragile, latching onto him for emotional support after losing everything. And despite the sorrow and grief, Joshua can hear its graceful notes.

 _What calming music,_ His mind heavily supplies as the forest bugs chirp and predators stroll. Perhaps he'll miss this forced vacation of tranquil. A time underneath the bright stars in a strange world with equally peculiar creatures with one of those very same beings' on his lap. He'd have to thank Neku for this experience later. If Joshua had previously destroyed himself as intended, he would've never noticed this odd world. For a crazy start of a mini-adventure, this trip hasn't been as hectic or violent as he imagined.

"Sirius, are you certain you heard of the infamous people who drowned In their own power?" Foreign, human, and unfamiliar, there were people nearby. The added music in the air told of a trio, a group of three plus a couple of strange beasts far from home in search of treasure.

Otherworldly violets sharpened to poisonous blades. A hand lifted and brushed his silver hair. Meloetta remained dreaming with a peaceful look on its face, comfortable and safe. This living doll trusted him, the Composer knows. And they've only known one another for about a week. Is that enough time to grow close to someone?

Certainly. His former proxy was a prime example.

"The very same Mind-Creature they used to bring out their glory should be around here somewhere. Far away from its drowned nest but lost and afraid. Stay on your guard." The night did its best to hide the perpetrators. Unfortunately for them, the Composer would rather listen than rely on sight. "We'll capture it quietly. And have all the power to ourselves…! No other nation will mess with us!"

Joshua forcibly rolled his eyes, _politics._ You could find unsavory people like that at any time and any world. His gaze fell back on Meloetta's sleeping form, debating the living doll's actual strength. _Mind-Creature_? He was no fool to who that may be. Meloetta should be more careful if there were people after it, shouldn't the living doll hide its capabilities? Or perhaps others already knew what Meloetta looked like and hiding was futile?

Still, the Composer knew Meloetta was a trusting creature. The living doll warmed up to him easily despite its apparent tragic life. His former proxy would likely rip out his orange hair if Joshua got the chance to inform Neku an Annoying Composer like him was good with mythical creatures. In fact, Neku would likely say something along the lines of: 'You're saying it likes you? But you're...You!' and then the Composer would continue to be amused. He would never verbally admit it but those arguments and snap-backs were worth tens and thousands of hours of entertainment. Those were the fun days.

"Do you smell anything?" One of the human intruders whispered from nearby.

Ah, but Joshua should take of this, shouldn't he?

Heavy thundering steps caused the Composer to reconsider manipulating them from his spot. What exactly did those greedy idiots bring with them? Not a horse but most certainly a creature related to Neku's new form in some way. He could hear its powerful tune from many yards away. Joshua sat up quickly, knocking on Meloetta's head as his mind registered possible danger for the living doll with him. Meloetta groaned in what appears to be disdain but there's no time to be fussy.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beast. Trouble has found us, it seems. How unfortunate." He explained as tired pale blue eyes blinked sluggishly from forced-awakening sleep. "And they've brought company," Joshua hums as three human shadows followed by two dog-like creatures. Meloetta froze in her spot while the Composer assessed their new enemies by straining his vision.

The first dog-like beast was huge, big enough to carry one of the grown full-sized men. Orange colored and holding patterns with streaks of black, its huge paws looked capable to crush someone. The next dog-resembling creature was black with a 'devil' tail. Its red-orange muzzle and horns told a story of power.

Both were expert trackers. Nowhere to run. Joshua held a sneaking feeling as if he were to some degree make themselves invisible, their plan would backfire. Sudden movements won't do any good. He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts to his current partner in crime. His voice fell to silence as Meloetta trembled in his arms.

Joshua hummed and twirled a bit of hair with a finger.

His fingers curled to keep Meloetta steady as the Composer expertly uses his legs and feet to skillfully run up one of the few adult trees in the area. Reaching the top was easy and resting on a partially thick branch made the process easier as the intruding group finally descended on the spot they were resting a mere moment ago. Any movement of wood was silenced by the upcoming breeze.

"Are you certain this is the place?"

Meloetta visibly paled further. Half-lidded violets from above curiously observed it's reactions as humans and stranger creatures began rummaging through the area. The larger dog snuck its nose in the particular spot they had rested in for the night. The huge dog got their scent. What now, the Composer wonders with a sly smile. Would the _doggie_ seek them out? It must be hard to find them with _his_ supposed smell.

"My Fire-Creature's nose has never been wrong." The leader swore, waving a fist. "The Mind-Creature is _here,_ I know it!" Such determination, a shame it was used for the wrong type of decision. Joshua catches sight of a...Squirrel(?) staring at them from afar. The Composer with silver hair blankly stares at the strange being but the creature with white, black, and gold isn't looking at him but at Meloetta.

A vicious grin grows on the squirrel's face. Electric sparks spew from the smaller creature's circular face patches. Meloetta notices the new set of eyes and shakes its head vigorously as if both apologetic and panicked. Did the two know one another? Possibly during the timeframe, Meloetta scurried off to get the huge haul of food despite her weak form...Wait. Joshua can easily know where this is going.

"Emolga!" The _flying_ squirrel screams an obnoxious name before gliding in their direction. Joshua bites down a swear as Meloetta hides its face in terror and shame. The squirrel flies over them with a smug grin and hides among the greenery. Heads turned, human and dog alike. Joshua allowed his legs to dangle, demonstrating his calm composure despite Meloetta tucking its head into his side. The Living Doll's music notes became scrambled and gritty, pure panic bleeding off the musical piece.

"Why hello, gentlemen. I see you've been quite busy." Joshua greets, collected even as they slowly begin to stroll forward, a glint in their eyes while the dogs began to rumble deep growls of warning. "I'll get to the point. Let's settle this like the capable human beings you are." He will give them a chance to end this peacefully. It's worth a shot, as Meloetta still can't defend itself just yet. Joshua may be stalling, but sometimes it's all one needs. Mental preparation can go a long way after all. "How about you go about your day? Otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety." He croons with a smile, and amusement flickers in his violets when the group doesn't go slower.

"Use _Crunch."_ On command, the larger dog runs forward with a darkened maw.

Meloetta squeaks as Joshua reacts, falling backward off the tree and using the heels of his feet to propel both him and the living doll to jet off another trunk of semi-grown tree bark. Several feet of distance had been gained from this tactic. Swears from the humans nearby broke out but the high-pitched whistles indicated chase as Joshua skillfully made a hasty escape with his feet, mind, and proficiency. The Composer absentmindedly wondered if this tactic was close to what 'ninjas' used in anime and the other entertaining animations Japan cooked up.

"Etta…!" The humanoid in his arms squirmed but did not struggle against him or the swift movements he made. Oh, he had nearly forgotten about its presence, fascinated by the two dog-like creatures chasing after them with determination and mirth to follow running prey. The darker and smaller canine was closer, music drumming in a trembling mystery of the moon, delivering a far warning of its presence to the Composer.

 _It feels a little like Noise,_ Joshua mused as he misstepped. Violets blinked owlishly as the mistake occurred. _Ah,_

A sphere of black wisp nearly crashed into his ear, splashing into the ground in front of his future-destination and spitting up smoke. Joshua's legs grew a pained ache from the swift decision to avoid the now-destroyed shadowy ball and suffered gritted teeth and a decision to leap out of the way of the slimmer dog who bared its teeth.

"That's it, now cut them off with a _Crunch!_ Aim for the Mind-Creature!" The leader exclaimed boldly, excitement tingling off his voice.

Meloetta shrieked as the large mutt came closer in a flash. Joshua smiled and effortlessly pushed his weakened companion behind him as large pointed flesh-tearing bone descended on his empty arm. In contrast to the tiny pinch he had expected, a flare of red-hot fire dives through his body from the bite. Static invades his ears as any pleasant music he listened to stops, twists, then starts again, the norm bringing familiarity to his own times of dark depression. Joshua does not scream or yell, not even a grunt as scarlet runs down his arm in a river of red promise. Violets gleam as he continues to smile, staring into the vicious creature's eyes with equal silent hostility.

"Let go of me, _or lose your jaw,"_ Joshua vows, a twinge of fear bleeding into the creature's music told stories of how his nonchalant smiles and lack of sound affected the warm-blooded canine. His invisible wings twitch, destruction on the tips of the feathers.

Thankfully, Joshua does not have to break several bones and decimate a group of insolent mortals. Meloetta performs a brutal kick on the large dog, crashing the creature into a tree and clearing the Composer's muddled mind. _Meloetta's appearance changed?_ Joshua observed the new hairstyle and change of color, fascination distracting him as he watched the small humanoid take charge of the battleground. _What else can you do?_

An adorable battle cry leaves the Living Doll's mouth as it sends glowing stars into the next canine's face, the Noise-like creature was struck still by the whole scene of absurdity.

While the two mutts were recovering, Meloetta charged and pulled at Joshua's sleeve, directing him in a different direction. Joshua didn't fight the creature and dismissed the many glances it took at his bleeding arm and stained sleeve. As soon as they managed to leave the canines' sight, the Composer stretched his invisible wings to curl around the area and shield them from view. Joshua slowly ceased his movements, sluggishly falling to a walk, shuddering and falling to his knees. He eases himself on a half-grown tree, resting for a silent minute as Meloetta mutters encouragements and worried chimes.

It's adorable, really, and Joshua observes his bleeding arm for a while longer before crafting. eye-contact with the Living Doll. "It appears," He begins, waiting for Meloetta to quiet down and listen closely. It did, eyes determined. "I'll have to remain here while you run. A bit unlucky, as this wound stings and I'll bleed out at this rate." From much stronger people. Joshua nearly snickers from Meloetta's obvious distress from his admittance. "Don't give me that look. I can't travel with you forever, right?"

The forest isn't exactly quiet from the earlier but the muted sounds work in their favor. The canines bark and occasionally howl. Not too far, but not close enough to pounce or become aware of their hidden place. "Go on," Joshua shooed with a hand. "I'll be just fine. I never _did_ tell you, but I'm looking for someone. I won't die without finding him and returning the fool home first, so don't worry your pretty little head." He continues to smile even as the little humanoid develops tears. Joshua's smile eventually drops as the 'doll' rushes in and hugs his undamaged arm. Violets focused on the strange creature clinging to him, another twinge of negativity reaching his core. "Yes, yes," He huffs. "Just don't get yourself involved in evil-plots, massacres and the like again, alright? It's bad enough you were floating in the water while malnourished." If the creature flinches, Joshua is merciful enough not to comment.

Meloetta pulls away, eyes glistening with shed tears and crystal emotion.

Joshua breathes, refreshed as his ears are blessed with the creature's natural tune. Raw concern for the 'human' the Living Doll had met. Joshua was able to hear the entirety of the song. _Your music truly_ is _magnificent._ "Go on. Or else this will be for nothing." He casually waves Meloetta off, and with a solemn nod, the Living Doll vanishes in a weak-powered flash of invisibility. Joshua eases up on his wing's special abilities and tosses another look at his blood-soaked arm. He patiently waits for Meloetta for leave, and the small humanoid finally does so after two minutes of watching him in worry.

Joshua shakes his head in amusement. He then releases a breath of content. Relaxation commenced, and he blended in with the surroundings' music. Violets close as the being becomes one with the trees, grass, and ecosystems singing their harmonies. Shibuya does not have anything remotely close to the present greenery but he has been in this forest for several days. The Composer reads and writes music. All it takes is a little listening, and he could slip into a new area as if it were his own. Despite his music mixing with the fresh forest, Joshua was out in the open. The Composer remained laying against a tree trunk as their pursuers ran past him without a glance.

"They have to be nearby, continue to search!" The leader calls, eager for a hunt.

"What about the boy?"

"Capture him too! He's injured, the child couldn't have gone far! If he struggles, end his life, he may know how to tame the Mind-Creature!" Their duo of dogs howled and ran forth, likely with a scent. The humans dash after them with haste, knowing to trust their enslaved partners. "We can use him! Such talent does not need to go to waste!"

Joshua giggles, forcing one of the men to pause, and the Composer faded out of existence.

* * *

He floats between this peculiar world and its many strings of reality laced with time.

The Composer finds the correct one he's searched for, and pulls. His wispy form is gently coaxed into the selected time-stream.

_Hey, Neku, you better not have died a third time before I get there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed the Pokemon Black and White anime. Meloetta's past was always interesting but no one wrote about it! 
> 
> Also music.
> 
> A good pair, in my opinion, if Joshua ever bonded with a pokemon.


	4. Unneeded Staccatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua purposely doesn't interact with others for a reason.
> 
> Unfortunately, he isn't given much choice with how low his powers currently are.

Upon his eyelids opening to new surroundings, the Composer is greeted to the sight of the dim lighting in a cave. Not too far from the entrance, as the faintest trail of wind made itself known with a shuffle of his silver hair. Joshua notes his now-sluggishly bleeding arm as well as the trio of large creatures staring down at him with disapproval in their scarlet eyes. Droplets of water echoed throughout the cave as the rocky ecosystem had quieted from his odd arrival. His very existence had clearly disrupted nature, and there was little kindness to those who disturbed the exhausted.

 _Well,_ Joshua dryly mused to himself as he only stares back with indifference. _This is certainly better than falling headfirst into water for the longest time._ The peculiar species began to expand their aggressive auras by resonating music from their throats, the intimidating sounds only mildly gritting on the Composer's nerves. Joshua's lip finally curled from mirth, knowing the huge creatures were just about ready to attack. It was fair, the Composer knew, as he wouldn't pop into someone's home without invitation either. He warily stared the scaled creatures down as their fangs summoned flame within the jaw, a likely much more painful attack rather than the one which had previously hit his arm.

Joshua could get out of the way, surely, if he truly had the desire to move.

However, his day and week had been incredibly exhausting. He did not want to 'sweat' or get overworked. Joshua would rather tank the hit than stress his empty energy levels. He was completely spent. The damage wouldn't be too devastating anyway, he guesses, and the Composer could easily recover if he focused hard enough. Hopefully, these territorial creatures will leave him alone after they hit him once.

And so, Joshua shut his exhausted violets with a heavy exhale and gave into temptation.

"Look out!" A voice of urgency snapped through the cave, and violets opened in time to catch sight of a dark-skinned girl swinging right by him with a vine in one arm and an invite in the other. This was nearly a scene right out of a fairytale, her expression aglow with a bright fire matched by her heavy drumming music. Startled, Joshua noticed how time sluggishly dragged on with his soon-to-be savior, and the Composer was flabbergasted by her audacity to snatch his healthy arm and tugged him along with the force and gravity of the vine. Her strength was enough to pull him into the air, the magic of bent physics providing everything else.

The very whirl lacked sense and the fact Joshua allowed himself to be saved by a stranger digs into his pride. Her music bleeds relief but the girl wasn't looking too closely at their destination. Joshua easily braced himself, biting his teeth as a collision with solid ground grew closer. Foolish, she had not planned this through at all and it shows!

Wind whipped into his ear as they crashed onto a pile of solid surface rock, with the girl groaning in pain and Joshua wondering when random children decided trying to be Tarzan was a good idea. A little beast similar to the creatures below leaped from her hair and readied itself. Innocent scarlet eyes looked to him before glancing toward its downed 'vehicle' with weights of worry. The creature grows determined and falls into an offensive stance. The girl grit her teeth and pointed at the group who had tried to destroy him. "Axeu, use Dragon Rage!"

"Ax…!" A flare of dark blues traced by violet ashes left the small companion and impacted the group of larger beasts. Pained roars erupted and Joshua was once again subjected to rough treatment of being pulled around by the strange girl and her following 'Axeu' pet. The irritation grating his nerves were little to no concern compared to the fire flying at them from the retaliating monsters of this cave. Quite the light show, if he thought about it.

"We're going left!" The girl announces, and after a reckless turn, the darkness of the cave began a thing of the past. Sunlight poured onto them as they fall to the ground with Joshua's own forced shove, his invisible wings pressing the group to the grass as fire brushes past their previous height. Both odd creature and the girl with purple(odder) hair gasped but scrambled to their feet when the flames died out. A moment of quiet spread as time passed but no echoing footsteps resounded.

"Hah...What a nightmare!" The girl inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Hey!" She begins to scold him with stern knowing, and Joshua merely stares back with calm. "You can't just waltz into a dragon's den! They're very territorial creatures you…" Her lips trembled. "Know," Her voice fell to a whisper, freezing limbs and motor movement.

"Axeu…" Her little companion sorrowfully watched, to which Joshua smiled.

"I am but a traveler, Little Miss. I did not know I had stepped into a dangerous place until it was too late," He brushes a corner of his hair with a hand. "Which reminds me, do you know where the closest town is? I'm afraid my memory is foggy." Joshua hums, listening to the increased wildlife in the area. His violets landed back on the girl who looked stricken. An eyebrow raised. "Hello?"

She snapped out of it, hands trembling. "You're bleeding!"

Joshua took a glance at his blood-soaked arm. Ah, so he _is_ , but that's hardly important. Is she going to provide directions? He can't get it from her companion, the tiny thing was watching him with puppy eyes...How adorable.

"We need help," Her huge hair flicked with force as the young girl threw her hands together by her mouth. " _Over here!_ Guys!" She called, voice a near roar among the trees. Her frequency seemed to have reached her friends, as footsteps echoed not too long after. Greenery and grass shifted as two males exited the greens and into the fray. One young, the other likely the responsible adult of the group.

"Iris?" A boy with dark hair blinked, his smaller partner's ears perking up.

"Why did you run off like that," The other male, a man in green, stiffened upon making eye-contact with the red arm. "What happened?" He steps forward, emerald greens gleaming with a serious charge Joshua found himself amused at. "Ash, get the bandages. Iris, please get some water." He rolls up his sleeves. "Excuse me, but you need medical treatment. I may not be a medical official but I know enough basic first aid." The _true_ adult within the group stated with certainty. "We need to treat your wound."

Joshua stared. Then he smiled. He brushed his silver locks back. "Alright. I'll bite. Only because you _really_ won't let me be on my way without treatment, yes?" Overbearing, but it was a sweet thing to witness no less. _My hero,_ He thought sarcastically but reluctantly allowed the taller male to come closer.

"...It's my duty. My name is Cilan, a Pokémon connoisseur," Iris arrived with the bandages and Joshua sat down as the Cilan gently took his arm. "May I?" He questions softly, and as an all-powerful spirit, Joshua nearly laughed.

"Go ahead." Joshua urges instead, and his sleeve is pushed up.

Both children nearby stilled and their elemental creatures look horrified. Joshua supposed It was a logical reaction. His arm isn't mangled but the stabs of deep red dots and scarlet rivers are worrisome to most.

"Bite marks?" Cilan murmurs, but the composer does not verbally reply. Thankfully no other questions were given, and the one in green simply cleans and wraps the wound without another word. "There, good as new. Please be careful with your arm. It could get infected." Those emerald eyes are shining in concern.

Joshua refuses to show any emotion back. He hums, nodding in confirmation. "Will do." Joshua easily stands, dusting himself off. "Thank you for the treatment," It's only polite to thank others. "I'll be going now." He doesn't wait for a response. Joshua takes two steps before fingers wrap around his uninjured wrist. He stiffens and reels to face the young boy from before, brown eyes a new flame in the sun.

"What happened to _you?"_ The other boy demands, eyes determined along with the yellow mouse on his shoulder. Two peas of the same pod, truly.

"Ash," Cilan quietly begins, but Joshua could recognize curiosity anywhere. He only dropped the topic to be considerate.

"Yeah...Those are some pretty bad wounds!" Iris winces before her face darkens."It was obviously a Pokémon! But those dragon types didn't attack you with their fangs…" She trails off, unsure.

"You're right." Joshua decided to throw them a bone. "It was some crazed lunatic who sic'd their large canine on me. I barely managed to escape with my life," Haha, it's funny because he's already—

" _What!"_ Ash shouts, the sheer outrage in his music causing Joshua to pause for a split minute.

On closer inspection of his words, the atmosphere had completely changed. Joshua drops his smile, shifting. "...Yes?"

"That's terrible!" Iris hisses, and her little dragon thing yells in agreement.

"Axeu, eu!"

"This...They sound dangerous. How have you been traveling with that injury?" Cilan questions the smart inquiry before he frowns. "Do you have any Pokémon?" At the mention, Ash and Iris seem to look him over with wide eyes.

Joshua has no idea what those are. He _assumes_ it has something to do with the elemental creatures here. "Not one." The composer replies honestly. His violets trail over to the small Pokémon curiously watching him. He offers them both a tight smile.

"Oh _man,_ " Ash breathes heavily, and he's trembling. His mouse partner gives him a worried look with droopy ears. "And they still attacked you? What kind of…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Calm down, Ash!" Iris snaps, but her music is lashing with sharp notes. "What we need to do is report this person!" Her eyes are blazing in flame-like a candlelight in the dark. "Cilan, I think we should call Officer Jenny!" Her suggestion is quickly agreed to and a red device similar to a table is brought out within seconds.

Joshua ponders if he just brought himself more trouble.

He did, unfortunately. Within ten minutes, Iris and her group are soon adamant on keeping him company until they reach the next town.

"I don't need your help," Joshua starts, lips rugged downward because _excuse you,_ he is an all power Composer of a successful city. He doesn't need _babysitting_.

Iris glares holes into him. "What you _don't need_ is an attitude and more injuries! Look, you're already hurt, what are you going to do if you get sick?" She demands, pointing at his bandaged arm as if this small nuisance would kill him. "You don't have any Pokémon and there's only forest and dirt paths for miles! Don't be such a kid!"

Ash jumps to her side like a loyal companion. "Yeah! And that guy who attacked you could still be out there!"

 _Somehow, I sincerely doubt that._ Joshua bitterly mused to himself. "Look, must you be overbearing? I'm on a strict time limit." He informs them calmly, sharply. The two children at heart reel back and Joshua swears profanity to himself when Cilan crosses his arms.

"Time limit? What time limit?"

Well then. Joshua clicked his tongue. "I'm looking for a friend." He didn't want to tell this to a bunch of strangers but they aren't leaving him _alone._ "I'd like to be on my way to find him, thank you, it's important." He was swiftly growing irritated. No no, calm down and don't make a scene. It would be a hassle to mess with _all four_ of their memories. Perhaps Joshua can still get out of this.

"Friend?" Ash echos.

"What does he look like?" Iris helpfully asks, and Joshua, someone who's somewhat grateful for the change in topic, shakes his head.

"A small rabbit with tall ears." An unhelpful description. Please lose interest.

"Oh, so a Pokémon? I thought you said," Plan A failed, as Ash intercepts.

"That likely means they're friends." Cilan gently reminds Ash and the boy nods.

"Oh yeah…"

"Pika…" His mouse partner blinks its little eyes.

"Do you know the species?" Cilan questions again.

Joshua snorts. "No?" He hardly knows what Pokémon are in the first place. It's fairly easy to understand they were likely the many creatures frolicking around...But Joshua has to conform to such knowledge without being suspicious.

Iris flashes her device in his face. He has half a mind to throw it to the ground with a swift palm. "Then let us help you! Our Pokédex might have the answer. Describe him the best you can." She explains, and Joshua takes the time to observe the device at a distance.

Well. He could humor them for a bit. This may make finding Neku easier. The easier, the better, and the quicker they could leave this strange world.

Joshua clears his throat. "Very well. Listen carefully, as I'm not repeating this." He counts his fingers.

Ash gave him a weird look but Joshua ignored him.

The Composer had to think back to his memories of several days before, describing Rabbit Neku's wide eyes and pale tan fur. Iris' expression doesn't change as he lists the colors of orange-red, or the little paw-fingers and little fangs. It's odd to describe these animalistic features on his former proxy. Perhaps despite Neku's hostility at the beginning of the Game, he was a Rabbit at heart? Although that's strange, Joshua had theorized Neku would be a kitsune at _least._

Why would Neku take on such a form?

It wasn't until he noticed Iris was staring at him for far too long, to realize he had started to mumble. However, said mumbling wasn't the issue. Ash was staring at him as well, along with Cilan, who looked a little troubled.

"Could your friend perhaps be…" Cilan began, but Iris impulsively showed him a picture of Neku's current form. Joshua blinks once, twice, three times to be an annoyance before deciding to confirm the truth.

"Yes?"

"No way," Ash choked, his yellow partner shaking its head. "Your friend is a Victini?"

 _Ah,_ Joshua doesn't respond, noticing their tense postures and wide eyes. He had a feeling Neku was in...A bit more trouble than originally thought of. What was a Victini? Were they dangerous? Tiny rabbits a lethal danger? Joshua had met several dangerous creatures already. What kind of world was this? And what did they _do_ to these creatures?

The Composer eyes Ash's pet, soon glancing over to Iris'. Both creatures had stared back at him, and he could read their music as astonishment. Strange.

Iris clicked a button.

" _Victini, the Victory Pokemon,"_ The machine spoke.

Joshua hums in agreement, because alright, he has a gist as to why Neku music made him take on such a form then.

"And he's your friend? _Not_ your pokemon?" Ash presses again, to which Joshua runs fingers through silver hair.

"No? Neku would rather jump off a cliff." Joshua smiles, sensing a bothersome itch at the group's added tension. "...What about it?"

"I mean," Iris says, quiet. " You lost your friend this away from home? That means anyone can catch them. Since the Victini is wild." She reveals, uncomfortable. Her friends have similar expressions.

Joshua pauses, his invisible wings freezing up because there seem to be undertones in the word 'catch.' He thinks back to Living Doll and her hunters. The people who looked to capture a powerful force (victory, victory, _victory)_ to keep their nation standing. Troublesome collectors who need a shiny trophy to use for war and other idiotic things-

Is _that_ what this world is about?

That's... _That's no good._ Not at all.

Joshua straightens up, smile pleasantly soft despite holding qualities of scratched music notes.

"Which is why I need to find my friend as quickly as possible." Joshua coolly says, but there's a lethal flame running under the tips of his wings. Feathers laced with rage simmering beneath the surface. The situation had just gotten a tad more serious, as did his tone.

"May I ask for proper directions?"

And Joshua would be damned to abandon Neku in a world eager to snuff out his former Partner's flame.

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover no one asked for/did not dare try but here you go.
> 
> This actually isn't on my list of priorities but I had this in my docs for some time so I thought: 'eh let me just throw out what I have so far.'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
